gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Holding Out For A Hero
}} Holding Out For A Hero es una canción presentada en el episiodio Dynamic Duets, cantada por Kitty y Marley. La versión original le pertenece a Bonnie Tyler. Contexto de la canción: Cuando Finn, decide hacer los duetos dinámicos entre los "Enemigos" dentro del club Glee, Marley y Kitty son puestas juntas en pareja, a lo cual Kitty elije la canción y se ofrece ayudarle a Marley. Cantando ambas la canción, Marley cree que Kitty cambia para ser su amiga. Letra: New Directions: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh Brittany y Sugar con New Directions: Ah, ah Kitty: Where have all the good men gone And where are all the gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules To fight the rising odds? Marley: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and turn Kitty con Marley: and dream of what I need I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than life New Directions: Duh, duh, duh Duh, duh, duh (Marley y Kitty: Oh whoa!) Duh, duh, duh (Marley: Oh!) (Kitty: Yeah!) Marley con Kitty: Ah, ah! Marley: Somewhere after midnight In my wildest fantasies Somewhere just beyond my reach There's someone reaching back for me Kitty: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat Marley con Kitty: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet? (Marley: Ooh!) I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure and he's gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night Kitty: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above Out where the lightning splits the sea I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me Marley: Through the wind and the chill and the rain And the storm and the flood I can feel his approach is like a fire in my blood New Directions: Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my... Brittany y Sugar con New Directions: Blood, blood! Marley con Kitty: Oh! I need a hero (Chicos de New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (New Directions: 'til the morning light) He's gotta be sure, he’s gotta be soon And he's gotta be larger than life I need a hero (New Directions: hero) I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast And he's gotta be fresh from the fight I need a hero Curiosidades: Imagen de Portada 500px Vídeos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|right|300px|Holding out for a Hero from Shrek 2 Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kitty Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Duetos de Marley Categoría:Duetos de Kitty Categoría:Canciones del episodio Dynamic Duets Categoría:Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en la sala de música